Convenciéndose
by Maestra zep
Summary: OK... Esta historia es sobre que hubiera pasado si Padme hubiera dicho "QUE NO" a anakin, y las miles de cosas que el hace por olvidar la )... por favor denme chance en la primera vez que escribo un fanfic )
1. prologo

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 12pt; line-height: 15.95pt;  
background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;  
font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #444444; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Prólogobr / br / Después de lo sucedido en Geonosis...br /  
br / Llegando a el país de los lagos...br / br / Anakin no podemos hacer esto, no es correcto- dijo pasme con la mirada hacia abajobr / br / Pero tu dijiste que me amabas y que querías casarte conmigo- dijo anakin mirándola con los ojos destrozados br / br / No es eso anakin, yo siempre te ámare... El problema es que no creo poder vivir una mentira... Por favor regresa a el templo Jedi... Yo me quédare aquí algunos días... Por favor anakin no me odies por esto... Y ten en cuenta que siempre te amare - dijo pasme alzando la cabeza br / br / Encontrare la manera de estar contigo ...- dijo anakin siendo interrumpido por padme br / br /  
Acaso no lo ves! Estamos en guerra! La república caerá si no luchas para defenderla ! Por favor anakin se conciente de lo que esta pasando!... Simplemente este no es el momento para que la orden Jedi pierda a uno de sus mejores estudiantes... Por favor veté... - dijo padme con la cara llena de lágrimasbr / br / Anakin le quito una de las lágrimas con los dedos y la beso suavemente en los labios... Se separó y empezó marchar fuera de la casa br / br / Espero no arrepentirme de este día - dijo padme mientras veía con la cara llena de lágrimas como se iba anakin...  
Sin saber sí algún día lo volvería a ver .../span/p 


	2. un caballero

Capítulo 1

Seis meses después…

Vamos Anakin en consejo desea verte- dijo obi-wan mientras conducía a su padawan hacia el salón en donde el consejo Jedi se reúne.

O vamos esta vez no he hecho nada malo, en serio ninguna broma… bueno solo una…-Obi-wan le lanzo una mirada- pero fue hace 3 meses… y a los niños les encanto- dijo Anakin con una sonrisa burlona

Bueno si a los niños les encanto… Pero yo esperaría más de un padawan de 20 años- dijo obi-wan.

* * *

_Memoria de obi-wan _

_Comía tranquilamente en la cafetería del templo con algunos compañeros… cuando vio pasar a los pequeños padawans conducidos por Shack ti hacia el dispensador de comida mientras ella les decía que deberían de comer algo saludable del dispensador de comida y no solo postre_

_Recuerden este es el dispensador de comida para ustedes les dará la comida más saludable posible – dijo Shack ti sonriendo y tomando el primer plato para que los padawans pudieran ver como se hacía._

_Ella dejo el plato y selecciono el botón para que empezara a surtir el alimento y volteo a ver a los padawans _

_Ya ven su deli... – shack ti no termino su frase siendo interrumpida por el grito de un padawan – ¡helado! – todos los padawans corrieron por un plato mientras shack ti se quedaba mirando con la boca abierta y la cara llena de sorpresa_

_Decidí que sería mejor no ver quien le había hecho tal broma a shack ti… cuando de pronto escucho una risa muy familiar y como shack ti reprendía a un padawan que al parecer era el responsable _

_-hey obi-wan ¿ese no es tu padawan?-pregunto Siri Tachi _

_-no, no lo creo, Anakin está meditando en aluna parte… o al menos eso me dijo hace rato- dijo obi-wan dándose cuenta que eso era imposible ya que ANAKIN odia meditar _

_-¡míralo! si es el –dijo Siri Tachi_

_-otra vez en problemas…- dijo obi-wan mientras veía a su padawan_

_Todo termino con Anakin disculpándose con shack ti y como castigo tuvo que supervisar las comidas de los pequeños padawans por el resto del mes, más 4 horas de meditación diarias._

* * *

Sí que buenos recuerdos traes Anakin, sobre todo la de tu cara al saber que tenías que meditar- dijo obi-wan sonriendo mientras recordaba la mirada de horror de Anakin

Hey eso no fue muy lindo- dijo Anakin

Bueno hemos llegado entre Anakin, te espero aquí- dijo obi-wan sabiendo perfectamente de que quería hablar el consejo Jedi con el

* * *

Anakin entro a el salón del consejo que se mantenía oculto por la oscuridad hasta que vio como 12 sables de luz iluminaban un poco el salón y en frente de él estaba yoda.

Da un paso adelante, padawan.- dijo yoda incitando a Anakin a que se arrodillara frente a el - Anakin Skywalker, por el consentimiento del Consejo, por la voluntad de la Fuerza, nombramiento yo te hago… Caballero… Jedi de la República- dijo yoda, cortando la trenza que lo marcaba como padawan …

* * *

bueno esto es todo por hoy pero en unos días podre publicar otro capitulo... pero por favor díganme que les pareció para saber si debería de seguir


	3. Nueva intriga Y búsqueda

1 año después...

" oh no aquí viene Obiwan... Espero que no venga con otro sermón " pensó Anakin mientras veía a su antiguo maestro caminando hacia el mientras descansaba en la sala de las mil fuentes.

— Anakin que bueno que te encuentro — comento Obiwan mientras se sentaba a un lado de su ex-padawan — has visto las noticias últimamente?

— No Obiwan no he estado poniendo mucha a la holonet... Por qué preguntas?— dijo Anakin algo sorprendido por la pregunta, y omitiendo el por que... En realidad el había evitado ver las noticias, ya que sabía perfectamente que cualquier vistazo... Le traerían recuerdos... Sobre cierta senadora necia.

— Bueno será mejor que te actualices... Lo más rápido posible... — dijo Obiwan mientras le daba una tableta. — Esto es un resumen de lo que ha estado pasando... Pensé que lo necesitarías ya que regresaste ayer del frente en ryloth.— dijo Obiwan mientras sonreía

— Claro, maestro... Digo Obiwan... Pero, por que necesitas que este informado? —pregunto Anakin

— Vamos Anakin como jedis siempre tenemos que estar informados de lo que sucede en la república... Y si eso también incluye a el Senado. — le dijo Obiwan con su clásico acento.

— Obiwan se supone que regresare a el frente la próxima semana, no me quedare mucho tiempo— dijo Anakin con un poco de optimismo con en pensamiento de alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible... Aunque irónicamente era lo que más quería hacer, si es que ella lo aceptara.

— Y tu como sabes eso? Ni siquiera sabes como es la situación en el Senado actualmente — dijo Obiwan algo perturbado por la melancolía de su ex-padawan.

— O vamos Obiwan lo único que voy a encontrar en este "resumen" es como se forman comités para ayudar a los planetas afectados, secciones para las paz y tal vez uno que otro intento de asesinato... Lo cual no me sorprendía, los políticos son buenos traicionando — dijo Anakin expresando cada uno de sus pensamientos

— En realidad, aunque te sorprenda si a estado pasando algo curioso en el Senado últimamente... Además de todo lo que tu ya mencionaste — comento Obiwan cuando de pronto fue interrumpido

— no creo que pase nada interesante... Sólo son un montón de políticos que pasan el día discutiendo en lugar de tomar acción — dijo Anakin malhumorado

— Odio decirte esto Anakin, pero digamos que un senador a estado de... Justiciero — dijo Obiwan dándole a Anakin una mirada de misterio.

— Que?! No entiendo como? — pregunto Anakin sorprendido.

— Bueno ya que es evidente que no te molestarás en leer el resumen... — Obiwan se sentó aún lado de Anakin — Al parecer un senador a estado muy ocupado investigando a cada uno de sus compañeros y exhibiendo a la luz a los políticos corruptos y desinteresados en... — comento Obiwan cuando fue interrumpido por Anakin

— WOW por fin político que me agrada, alto dijiste quien es? — pregunto Anakin al darse cuenta que aún no sabía de quien estaba hablando

— Ese es el punto nadie sabe quien es. Y se hace llamar así mismo "whills" en cada una de sus publicaciones, las cuales hace irregularmente hackeando las pantallas del Senado durante secciones importantes.— dijo Obiwan

— WOW... Y ya vacío el Senado?— pregunto Anakin con un poco de humor negro en su voz

— Que?! No Anakin, algunos senadores se antes que el siguen ahí como: Bail Órgana, Mon Momtha, Padme Ami...— Obiwan para en media frase cuando sintió de repente la profunda tristeza que Anakin emanaba a el escuchar el nombre de la senadora

— Me tengo que ir... A el parecer el maestro Yoda quiere que escoja un aprendiz padawan lo antes posible... Luego me cuentas lo del Senado— dijo Anakin mientras se paraba y salía de la sala de las mil fuentes, tomando rumbo hacia las salas de combate

" Porque? Porqué de todos los senadores leales a la república tenía que decir el nombre de... Ella! Sobre todo el de ella... Creí que si me alejaba de la capital podría olvidarla, y había funcionado... Pero sólo basto con que Obiwan dijera su nombre para que todos estos tontos sentimientos surgieran y fueran recordados de el rechazo de ella. Pero esto ya es suficiente... Dejare aún lado estas tonterías solo tengo que distraerme... Encontrare a un padawan que me pueda distraer sobre todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos sin lugar... Si un padawan problemático... Alguien que sea como lo era yo... Sólo que a el o a ella le enseñare que seguir el código te puede ahorrar muchas molestias" pensó Anakin mientras entraba a una de las salas en dónde habían pequeños practicando formas de sables de luz.


	4. Corazón abierto

Padme PV

Padme seve haci misma haciendo unas cuantas enmiendas del Senado tratando de conde traerse en lo que había estado pasando en la galaxia últimamente y el cómo podría ella ayudar en eso... Termina de trabajar en los comités y enciende la holonet solo para tener sonido en el ambiente mientras va a la cocina... Deja la holonet sintonizando un programa de noticias que hace destacar a los senadores que han sido hundidos por el senador justiciero, padme no le pone mucha atención, hasta que el reportero empieza a hablar de los jedi caídos en batalla esta semana, padme deja aún lado lo que iba a hacer y se sienta rápidamente en el sofá, suspendida en un miedo mortífero espera lo peor, espera la caída de aquella persona que ama y que no quiso aceptar... Al ver que ninguno de los mencionado es anakin se tranquiliza y vuelve empezar a hacerse algo para la cena, mientras que en el noticiero comienzan a hablar de las batallas ganadas en algunos de los sistemas afectados, por segunda vez padme deja la cocina para ver si no mencionan a anakin.

— la batalla en kashikkk fue un éxito a manos del maestro Yoda de quien sólo sabemos que ahora mismo está en alguna parte del borde exterior... — en el fondo mostraban imágenes y algunos vídeos de la batalla, en algunas salía Yoda enfrentándose a los droides—Otro importante hallazgo fue el del general skywalker que para sorpresa de muchos pudo limpiar Riloth de la precensia separatista y ahora recibe un buen descanso en el templo jedi—

Padme se quedó asombrada al ver a anakin por primera vez en casi un 2 años, al ver cuánto había cambiado y como ahora llevaba el cabello largo y la cicatriz que ahora tenía sobre el ojo... Apago la holonet antes de que le hiciera recordar más. Antes de que le hiciera recordar el por qué quiso tener más trabajo extra.


	5. buscando traviesos

en esta parte del templo jedi se pueden escuchar pasos alrededor pero a diferencia de los pasos de los maestros se escuchaban pasos pequeños y agitados, al igual que un combinación de risas y movimientos bruscos, esa era la señal de que anakin estaba en medio de los salones de entrenamiento para los futuros padawans de la orden, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta arrepentido de como sus pensamientos lo habían levado a ese lugar, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

~ Bueno es verte aquí, pensado e estado en un padawan asignarte a ti... ~ dijo yoda detrás de el con el ceño fruncido y un destello divertido en los ojos al ver a el caballero jedi tan nervioso

~ Oh, Maestro no esperaba verlo en realidad me perdí en mis pensamientos y de repente me encontré aquí.~ una respuesta absurda en opinión de anakin que ahora veía lo tonta que sonaba su repuesta y al ver a yoda levantando la ceja supo que hasta a el le sonó incoherente.

~ ayudarme vas ya que aquí estas~ dijo yoda sanjando el tema con una sonrisa que decía que había agarrado a anakin en el acto.

~ claro maestro...~ dijo anakin algo irritado por la manera de comportarse de yoda.

el salon era un completo desastre, habia niños corriendo por todos lados, otros sentados y calmados, y uno que otro discutiendo con otro, en si era el lugar perfecto para encontrar a un padawan perfecto para el...

~ mmmnnnhhh~ al escucharlo todos los niños se formaron instantáneamente en filas de 5 ahora que estaban ordenados podia ver que eran aproximadamente unos 25~ sus lecciones el joven skywalker les impartirá~ anakin algo aturdido volteo a ver a yoda con sorpresa en su rostro~ todos tuyos son~ dijo yoda con un a sonrisa al salir de la habitación, ahí fue donde anakin reacciono

~ Maestro Yoda¡ que se supone que daba hacer con ellos¡?~ dijo anakin con la cara llena de preocupación y angustia

~ preocuparte no debes, bueno siempre fuiste improvisando~ dijo yoda mientras se aljaba sin siquiera voltear a ver al pobre de anakin

anakin regreso al salón lleno de niños, los recorrió con la mirada y decidió que era tiempo de encontrar a el mas travieso padawan posible, y ademas tenia que ser testarudo y difícil de controlar algo así lo mantendría ocupado para dejar de pensar en tonterías sin sentido...

~ Hola pequeños, como el maestro yoda ya dijo soy Anakin Skywalker... ~ dijo algo dudoso de lo que debería de hacer después así que siguió el consejo de yoda e improviso ~ okay ... que les gusta hacer cuando están aburridos...~ a el instante vio todas las pequeñas manos levantadas~ mnnn tu el de en medio~ dijo anakin para ver cual de todos suponía que era el de en medio, al instante un niño se paso al frente, tenia con unos 10 años era humano algo alto para tener 10 y tenia unos ojos color verde con cabello castaño y piel tostada

~ tu estabas en medio Nash¡~ grito una niña desde atrás con una expresión irritada y enojada hacia el niño que se suponia que era Nash, anakin creyo haber encontrado a el niño mas travieso al ver las expresiones de los demas niños, bien veamos que se le ocurre al pequeño torbellino

~ no hay problema solo quería que uno de ustedes pasara a el frente... así que Nash... cual es tu juego favorito~ el niño inmediatamente sonrió de tal forma tan malévola, lo que le dijo a Anakin que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no le iba a gustar nada


	6. El justiciero parte 1

esto es tan tonto no puede ser que sienta tanto pavor por verlo, tal vez ni siquiera valla a el senado, si eso el nunca va a el senado, odio escuchar como los políticos se hablan y no hacen ninguna acción, así que tal vez el ni siquiera este ahi, ademas con que este en el mismo planeta no significa que se lo valla a topar en cualquier momento, y si acaso lo ve primo lo verán los reporteros y esa chusma le podrá advertir que es el, con estos pensamientos padme pudo seguir su recorrido por el senado en paz.

* * *

Nash definitivamente era un niño problema, el padawan mas descontrolado y preguntón que había conocido, por lo tanto era el padawan ideal para el... sus preguntas e ideas lo harán dejar de pensar de mas. Así que se encamino a decirle a el maestro yoda, sobre su nuevo aprendiz...

~ Maestro ya he escogido un padawan~ dijo en cuanto entro a la sala de meditación de Yoda.

~ Mnnn ¿un padawan escogido has?, ¿quien es?~ pregunto yoda

~ Bueno he escogido a alguien que me mantenga ocupado...~ no termino la oración cuando yoda lo interrumpio con un gran suspiro de alivio

~ a Nash elegido has, ¿cierto?, un maestro nunca pensé encontrarle... ~ dijo yoda algo divertido. ~ tu padawan el sera

~ bueno entonces sera mejor que le vaya a decir... gracias maestro yoda.~ con eso anakin se retiro y fue a buscar a el pequeño Nash.

* * *

un mes después...

corusant se veía vasto y enorme desde el casa de anakin, aun no podía pensar el por que los jedi los querían de regreso ya que si recuerda bien escucho decir claramente a Shakk ti decir que me llevara a Nash lo mas lejos posible... al parecer el niño si que causaba muchos problemas, muchos mas que en su tiempo causo anakin pero aun asi es divertido pasar el tiempo con el padawan... cuando queria.

Al despegar pudo ver a Obiwan esperándolo, eso definitivamente no le va a gustar, o que sea que le iba a decor tenia que ver con alguna orden del consejo que no le querian decir entre todos, asi que mejor como siempre mandan a obiwan a que lo solucione,

~ Anakin, que gusto verte, ¿como te ha ido con Nash?~ mmmnnn tenia que empezar a hablar del padawan, me imagino que ya le contaron lo de "hey maestro por que no consigues una novia", si Nash había dicho eso en una reunión encubierta en jelucan, por lo cual una tal duquesa estuvo detras de anakin toda la noche, los otros dos jedi solo veían mientras que el pequeño padawan se moría de la risa en una esquina, pero ya se las cobrara.

~ creo que eso ya te lo contaron Obiwan... ahora dime ¿por que me traen de regreso tan pronto? acaso ¿quieren a Nash de regreso?~ dijo anakin con una sonrisa y luego le dio un guiño a Nash,

~ No, no no, como crees Nash es todo tuyo. Ademas eres el único que lo aguanta~ dijo obiwan con una sonrisa~ y de trajimos a la capital por que el consejo de a encomendado una nueva misión, mucho mas importante~ esto ciertamente tomo el interés de anakin, quien solo asintio para que obiwan siguiera hablando~ recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que te mantuvieras al tanto de lo que pasaba en el senado.

~ si mas o menos e estado haciendo Nash lo lea y luego me cuente... eso funciona como clase de historia ¿no?~ dijo anakin muy divertido

~ No anakin eso no cuenta como clase de historia... pero esta bien cuenta como analisis de la actualidad o algo por el estilo, aquí el punto es que el justiciero ha estado exponiendo a una figura importante y esta desequilibrando a la república... en serio si estuviera haciendo esto en cualquier otro no nos interesaría tanto, pero necesitamos saber de donde saca su información y si esta es confiable ~ dijo con seriedad

~ bueno y esta vez ¿a quien inculpa?

~a el Canciller Palpatine


	7. El justiciero parte 2

este justiciero debe de estar loco como para hacer estar acusaciones a el canciller y sobre todo en tiempo de guerra y mas que nada tener el valor para hacerlas es simplemente al admirable y habla mucho de la integridad de la persona si es que las acusaciones son ciertas...

~ Anakin tu encontraras a el justiciero, hasta ahora hemos mantenido a la prensa fuera de esto pero no falta mucho para que sepan de esto, así que trabaja lo mas rápido posible, te enviare todo lo que el justiciero averiguo, tu trabajo solo es, notificar la información y si puedes encontrar al autor.~ obi wan dejo de hablar por un rato con una mirada que definitivamente decía que lo que iba a decir no me iba a gustar ni un poco~ para esto tendrás que estar en el senado~ ante esto, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme viendo a obi wan como todo un idiota... algo que por supuesto el pequeño nash noto al instante

~ Maestro ¿le tiene miedo aun montón de políticos?, vamos no creo que muerdan~ dijo el padawan muy divertido al ver mi expresión.

~ bueno dame el nombre del blog ~ dije irritado, y algo ansioso por terminar la conversación

~ eso es lo extraño, el justiciero envió toda la investigación por mensaje al templo, con la advertencia de publicarlo todo en un mes con o sin nuestra autorización, ademas pidió que exclusivamente tu comprobaras la autenticidad de la evidencia, quien sea, definitivamente te tiene en alta estima ya que dijo que solo te aclararía a ti dudas...

~ bueno eso acorta la lista... ¿que senador me odia mas como para obligarme a ir al senado?~ dije con toda la ironia posible, algo a obi wan no le gusto mucho.

~ bueno esta es la información de nuestro justiciero,~ dijo mientras me daba una caja no muy pesada pero que se sentía llena. en solo pensar en todo esto me daban ganas de vomitar.

* * *

entramos a nuestro pequeño departamento después de despedirnos de obi wan. Era pequeño y confortable exactamente igual que como lo habíamos dejado hace solo un mes, me senté en la sala, en la que solo habían sofás y una mesa de centro con una Holo pantalla. Abrí la caja y empece a sacar toda la información que había, al parecer este amigo hizo bien su tarea ya que muchos de los papeles desvolvieran información de hace diez años, algo que minimizaría la lista de posibles autores, ya que no todos los senadores tienen diez años en el senado, pero muchas eran recién escritas, por las fechas se podía decir que a esta persona le tomo meses de trabajo capturar toda esta evidencia, otra pista, no todos los senadores tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Al ver a Nash sentado aun lado de mi con la cara compungida en aburrimiento y desaprobación al ver todo el trabajo del senador, se me ocurrió una brillante idea, así que con un sonrisa lo mire

~ Nash hoy aprenderás algo de comprensión lectora...~ inmediatamente el padawan soltó un bufido, algo realmente me hizo soltar una sonrisa superficial... ~ veamos que hay aquí...

* * *

después de unas cuantas horas de minuciosa lectura, Nash y yo ya teníamos un reporte para el consejo y dudas que hacer al senador, ya que muchas de las pruebas no se sabia exactamente de donde las había sacado o como, ya que apuntaban que el canciller es posiblemente un sith, según la definición del senador ya que este apunta que lo vio usar la fuerza en el senado y que con esto empezó la investigación, y que desde entonces lo ha seguido escondiendo su presencia en la fuerza con extracto de Ysalamir, algo curioso ya que eso no se consigue tan fácil en corusant, el senador también afirmaba que palpatine estaba detrás de la guerra, y de un plan para destruir a los jedi a partir de los clones, como aun no sabia, pero tenia una grabación en donde se podía ver a palpatine poniéndose un túnica sentarse y subirse la capa, y hablar con voz malévolo al conde dooku al respecto, en fin todo estaba algo enredado, ¿como sabia el político de la existencia de los siths?, bueno ahora solo quedaba comunicárselo al consejo jedi o a Yoda mejor dicho ya que no quieren que sea una encomienda formal.

* * *

chicos por favor díganme como va es que siento que los estoy hechando a perder...

gracias por leer ;)


	8. El maldito senado

esto esta mal, no debería de haber regresado, esta es definitivamente una mala idea, de todos los lugares horribles a los que la orden me ha enviado este es el peor de todos, con mirara los enormes pilares de la entrada, la alfombra roja con dorado, la puerta gigantesca, con minuciosos detalles por todas partes... todo me recuerda a ella... pero justo en ese momento Nash entro en acción, si ese padawan sabia como sustituir las depresiones amorosas de su maestro por otras mas sanas.

Nash corría a la puerta del senado tan rápido que anakin apenas podía verlo correr entre los senadores, hasta que el padawan choco con uno de los senadores, anakin solo deseaba que no fuera ella, con eso se conformaba...

~ lo siento mucho senadora...~ empezo a hablar Nash mientra una mujer se levantaba espaldas de anakin, bueno al menos lo podia enviar una mirada asesina a su padawan...

~ No te preocupes, esto pasa con mayor frecuencia de la que crees, pero y ¿tu maestro? ¿no debe un padawan ir acompañado por su maestro? ~ o esa era su señal para entrar en escena...

~ Nash¡ cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no corras¡ no lo vuelvas a repetir~ la senadora volteo a verme mientras yo le daba una mirada de reproche a Nash.

~ No tiene por... o por dios.. ¿Anakin eres tu? ~ ante esto Anakin la volteo a ver... después de maldecir un poco en hutt

~ Oh¡ hola Padme... Lamento lo de Nash el es un poco descontrolado.~ ella solo se quedo ahí mirándome sin decir nada... así que con un ademan llame a Nash para que el niño no pensara nada que no fuera verdad. y que ella no hablara de mas.

~ Anakin espera...~ ella dio un paso para impedirme el paso

~ Este no es el momento, padme. me disculpa senadora Amidala~ dije mientras me apartaba pero eso no evito que Nash dijera una estupidez como siempre...

~ Sabe senadora, el maestro Skywalker es soltero¡~ grito el padawan

~ Nash cuantas veces tengo que decirte que los jedis no pueden tener relaciones amorosas¡~ dije algo molesto algo que hizo que Nash se riera mas...

~ Lo tendré en cuenta Padawan~ dijo Padme suavemente, lo suficiente como para que solo Anakin y Nash escucharan. Anakin no se dejo ilusionar por sus palabras, pero Nash estaba emocionado ante la idea de ver a su maestro des-amargado.

Despues de eso recorrieron los pasillos azules hacia la rotunda del senado, en donde podrían ir eliminando de la lista a los posibles senadores que serian el justiciero misterioso de los jedi.


End file.
